Une histoire de Boursoufflet
by JeenInSnow
Summary: Il y avait eut Harry, Ron et Hermione. A présent, il y avait Fred, Lorcan et Lysander. Les deux derniers étaient Sacramender, tout comme Leah. Et Leah et Fred, c'était une histoire à écrire.


Fred, Lorcan et Lyssander étaient aussi liés que l'avaient été Harry, Ron et Hermione à leur époque. Et les deux jumeaux Sacramender, à côté de leurs farces qui secouaient toute l'école, avaient un autre passe-temps. En effet, ils avaient une petite sœur, Leah, qu'ils surprotégeaient de la même manière que Ron avait surprotégé Ginny.

Mais Lorcan et Lyssander jouaient au Quidditch. Lorcan et Lyssander étaient préfets, et portaient les responsabilités qui leur incombaient. Alors quand Lorcan et Lyssander étaient occupés, Fred gardait un œil sur Leah. Oui, Fred était toujours dans les parages quand elle était seule. Il l'observait, faisant en sorte qu'elle ne l'aperçoive pas. Il la voyait rire, et la cernait de plus en plus, gardant en mémoire chacune de ses mimiques sans même s'en rendre compte.

Fred comprit alors un jour qu'il était amoureux de la jolie brune. Il se dit que c'était chimérique, impossible, qu'il ne la connaissait qu'à peine, juste après quelques conversations types. Il avait ainsi apprit que sa couleur préférée était le jaune, qu'elle adorait regarder les matchs de quidditch et qu'elle était une fan du magasin de farces et attrapes du père du jeune homme et de son oncle Ron. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'avait pourtant pas hésité avant de lui proposer de l'emmener dans la boutique à la sortie de Pré au Lard. Elle lui avait fait un sourire adorable et avait hoché la tête, lui assurant qu'elle en serait ravie. Fred s'était alors retenu de sauter de joie et avait rougi contre son gré aux remarques des jumeaux telles que « Alors Freddy, tu dragues notre sœur adorée » ou « Voyons, fais pas ton timide, embrasse la maintenant, tant que tu y es ! ». Le rire cristallin de la jeune fille avait alors fendu l'air et ses yeux rieurs avaient croisés ceux bougons du roux dont les lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire sincère.

Elle était alors partie en cours, priant ses frères de cesser de la suivre ou ses redoutables Chauve Furie leur seraient à présent destinés. Les jours passèrent, et Fred l'observait de moins en moins par obligation, de plus en plus par envie. Il avait failli se faire prendre à plusieurs reprises, il avait même menti à ses meilleurs amis, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Mais, à son propre étonnement, il ne regrettait pas. Non, pas le moins du monde. Il changeait, et s'en rendait compte. De plus en plus évasif, distant, distrait. De moins en moins en colle, pour avoir plus de temps pour l'aimer en silence.

Elle était la sœur de ses meilleurs amis, la prunelle de leurs yeux. Alors Fred ne tentait rien, il attendait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait, mais l'attendait tout de même. Il faisait comme s'il avait raison, il s'en convainquait. Mais dans son for intérieur, il savait qu'il était effrayé. Oui, il était apeuré à l'idée de perdre Lorcan et Lyssander, apeuré d'être rejeté et de finir seul. Parce que cette peur, bien que déjà présente quand il était avec sa famille, était son plus grand désespoir, mais plus encore sa plus grande inquiétude.

La déception avait depuis longtemps régné dans les yeux de ses ainés quand ils prononçaient son nom, croisaient son regard. Il avait onze ans quand il avait compris la raison de ce désappointement : il n'était pas son défunt oncle Fred pas aussi drôle, pas aussi joyeux, pas aussi farceur. Pas assez grand, pas assez roux, pas assez rieur. Pas assez. Et pourtant, il avait essayé. Il avait même utilisé un sort pour éclaircir ses cheveux. Mais il n'était toujours que Fred II, le second prototype dysfonctionnant, malaimé comparé au premier. Il ne serait jamais le Fred que tous espéraient voir en l'appelant. Il ne répondrait jamais à cette espérance, et, dans les yeux de tous, il ne verrait jamais que la déception. Parce que lui était vivant, mais que le bon prototype, celui que tout le monde s'était arraché, était définitivement mort.

Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à apercevoir cette déception dans les yeux des deux seules personnes qui n'en avaient jamais éprouvé à son égard. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être seul, ou il sombrerait. Et, pour la première fois, il se demanda si ça ne serait pas plus simple que de mourir. Parce que cette maudite déception lui tant arrachait le cœur, qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il en souffrait sans cesse. Puis, il émergea de ces noires pensées. Il se maudit de penser ainsi, se disant qu'il manquerait forcément à quelqu'un, et il reprit son sourire qui s'était fané quand il avait entreprit ses réflexions.

Il vit Leah qui le fixait avec une moue désapprobatrice, vraiment proche de lui, et il en rougit.

« Tu ne m'écoutais pas Freddy ? »

Il déglutit péniblement : la jeune fille semblait vraiment contrariée. Dans un élan qu'il n'attendait pas, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'enlaça. Son moment de faiblesse n'était pas entièrement passé et son inconscient en profitait.

« Je suis désolé Leah, vraiment. Je… Je réfléchissais.

Eh, t'en fais pas Freddy, c'est vraiment pas grave ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Il se dégagea de leur étreinte et fuit son regard, ayant entendu des jumeaux à quel point elle pouvait lire facilement dans l'esprit des gens.

« Rien d'important, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Alors, tu disais ? demanda-t-il en souriant un peu plus

Oh. (Elle fronça les sourcils, peu convaincue.) Je voulais savoir si ça tenait toujours pour demain. »

Il réfléchit un court instant avant de se frapper le front : Comment avait-il pu oublier la sortie à Près au Lard ?!

« Évidemment ! Oui, bien sûr ! Avec joie ! »

La nervosité du roux fit sourire la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, et elle tourna les talons.

« Alors à demain, 9h dans la Grande Salle, Freddy. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle utilisait bien plus que son prénom décevant. Oui, à présent, elle utilisait son surnom.

Le lendemain, le roux fit tous les efforts du monde pour contenir sa joie en pensant à la journée qui l'attendait. Il se leva tôt, ce qui était contraire à ses habitudes, et arriva une demi-heure en avance à la Grande Salle, fait encore plus étonnant. Il ne mangea pas, le ventre noué, et vit avec étonnement Roxanne, sa sœur adoré, rire avec Lyssander. Ce dernier, contrairement à son frère, n'était pas connu pour ses nombreuses conquêtes mais plutôt pour sa mystériosité et son calme, deux caractéristiques qui faisaient fondre les filles.

Le rouquin s'approcha, méfiant, vers ces êtres chers à son cœur et les salua joyeusement, riant intérieurement face à leurs visages rouges écrevisse. Il reprit peu à peu son calme.

« Bon, depuis quand ? demanda-t-il, souriant.

Écoutes, mec, je comptais vraiment t'en parler, mais on s'est dit-…

Non non, c'est cool sérieusement. Je préfère la savoir avec toi plutôt qu'avec ce connard de Malefoy.

Fred… le coupa Roxanne. Il était gentil. C'est juste que...Voilà, j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre, lui aussi, ça aurait pas pu marcher.

Mouais. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te fais pas un discours Lys', mais si tu lui fais du mal, je serais dans l'obligation de te casser la gueule. Et celle de ton frère aussi, si jamais je vous confonds sous la colère. »

Le blond acquiesça silencieusement, rouge de honte, perdant ses habitudes calmes, et se détourna en prenant la main de la jeune fille avec laquelle il pouvait enfin se montrer publiquement sans risquer de mourir à chaque coin de couloir.

Fred partit le cœur léger et regardant l'heure, se rendit compte que l'heure fatidique était arrivée. Stressé, ses mains trituraient son jean, avant de s'attaquer à son visage. La venue de la jeune fille en tenue moldue d'été le fit rougit plus encore, mais elle ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Sans un mot, il lui proposa son bras auquel elle accrocha le sien, toujours avec ce sourire léger sur les lèvres. Ils parlèrent peu, mais Fred sentit comme un lien se tisser au fur et à mesure que les paroles franchissaient leurs lèvres. Parfois, il entendait son rire mélodieux, et il se permettait de l'écouter comme une œuvre musicale sacrée. Il en profitait, tant que ses frères n'étaient pas présent, tant qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il l'aimait à en mourir.

Ils arrivèrent après trois quarts d'heure de marche devant le magasin amusant et, en gentleman, Fred ouvrit la porte pour la laisser passer. Gênée, elle lui fit un sourit craquant avant de s'engouffrer dans la boutique bondée. Probablement de peur de se perdre –du moins ce fut ce que pensa Fred-, Leah s'accrocha à nouveau à son bras.

Ils n'étaient rentrés que depuis quelques secondes quand son oncle Ron l'appela par son prénom, avec cette déception continuelle, et Fred serra les dents. Plus encore quand il croisa le regard de son père, qui témoignait la même émotion, amplifiée cependant. Les yeux du jeune homme se mirent à briller, et il se maudit de flancher pour la première fois en public alors que la fille qu'il voulait impressionner était à ses côtés. Contre toutes attentes, cependant, et avant que l'un des adultes n'arrive à leur hauteur, Leah serra fort la main du roux dans la sienne. Il releva alors vivement la terre, et ses yeux embués croisèrent ceux, inquiets, de la jolie blonde qui articula silencieusement un « ça va ? » auquel Fred répondit d'un hochement de tête à peine perceptible et à peine crédible.

Elle pressa à nouveau sa main avant de la caresser de son pouce, doucement, pour le rassurer. Il ne rougit même pas, et se rendit compte à quel point ce geste semblait naturel à leurs yeux. Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là qu'il commença à espérer. Espérer que son amour ne soit pas à sens unique.

« Hey, mon grand, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda Ron, en tapant dans le dos de son neveu, avec un sourire auquel Fred ne croyait plus depuis longtemps.

B-..

Mais ! Qui est donc cette adorable jeune fille, fils ? coupa George en arrivant, tout sourire. (Étonnement, son sourire à lui semblait moins factice qu'à l'habitude)

Je-… Leah, mon père, George, et mon oncle Ron. Papa, Ron, voici Leah.

Enchanté ! s'exclamèrent les deux adultes avant de serrer la main libre de la jeune fille.

De même, murmura la blonde et se rapprochant du roux, rouge telle une pivoine. »

Ron et George aperçurent alors les mains enlacées des deux jeunes gens et se consultèrent d'un sourire complice sans dire mot. George reprit :

« Bon, je vous laisse alors ! Prends donc un Boursoufflet jeune fille, cadeau pour la première petite amie de mon fils ! »

Fred prit la même couleur que Leah et ils séparèrent leurs mains, bien qu'à contre cœur.

« Papa j-…, commença le roux, mais son père était déjà parti. Désolé, continua-t-il en murmurant, à l'adresse de la blonde à ses côtés, qui lui sourit gentiment en retour.

J'ai quand même le droit au Boursoufflet ? demanda-t-elle en faisait une moue infantile, celle que Fred chérissait tant, avant de rire, de ce même rire dont son camarade ne se lasserait jamais.

J'aimerais bien mais... Je préfèrerais respecter les paroles de mon père à la lettre, voyez-vous jeune fille ? Alors… »

Il prit une grande inspiration, ses mains crispées en poings :

« Leah, me ferais tu l'honneur de tenter quelque chose de, disons… plus sérieux avec moi ?

Comme être ta petite-amie tu veux dire ? demanda la blonde comme confirmation, en fronçant les sourcils. »

Entendant le ton utilisé, il prit peur et faillit se réviser, mais il fut coupé par son père qui revenait. « Je suppose que voir une armée d'ogres m'écraser n'aurait pas été assez divertissant ? » pensa-t-il, le visage tourné vers le plafond, si rouge qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'étouffait.

« Bien sûr, sa petite-amie ! Dis donc oui, ou il risquerait de nous faire un infarctus ! »

Déstabilisée, la jeune fille tressaillit et se ressaisit en voyant Fred tourner les talons.

« Non attends ! Évidemment que je veux ! »

Le jeune homme se stoppa immédiatement, sous le choc. Il se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir une tornade blonde dans ses bras, et voir le visage satisfait de son père. Pas déçu. Non, pas une once de déception sur son visage. Juste de l'amour. Apaisé, le roux respira le parfum de celle qu'il pouvait à présent appeler petite amie, avant de se saisit doucement de ses lèvres sucrées. Ils rirent ensuite, comme pour évacuer toute l'anxiété accumulée. Soudain, Leah s'arrêta, comme apeurée et, le front contre celui de Fred, lui demanda :

« Et mes frères ? 'fin, je veux dire, ils vont dire quoi ?

Sachant que Lyssander sort avec ma sœur, je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire… »

Fred n'entendit pas la réponse de la blonde, couverte par la voix de son père :

« QUOI ?! MA ROXANNE A UN PETIT AMI ?! »

Les deux nouveaux amants rirent et la blonde murmura à l'oreille de son compagnon, ingénue :

« Alors, on va le choisir ce Boursoufflet ? »


End file.
